nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Paul C. Donnelly
| birth_place = Altoona, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = Indian Harbour Beach, Florida | residence = United States | fields = Guided missiles, electrical engineering | alma_mater = |doctoral_advisor = |academic_advisors = |doctoral_students = |notable_students = | work_institutions = 1942–45: National Hydraulic Lab 1946–58: Navy Bur. of Ordnance 1958–64: LOD-Cape Canaveral 1964–78: Kennedy Space Center 1978–89: United Space Boosters, Inc. |known_for = Apollo launch operations management | author_abbrev_bot = | author_abbrev_zoo = | influences = Hugh L. Dryden | influenced = George Page, Robert Sieck | awards = NASA Distinguished Service Medal (2) NASA Exceptional Achievement Medal (3) NASA Outstanding Leadership Medal | footnotes = |religion = Roman Catholic |signature = }} Paul Charles Donnelly (March 28, 1923 – March 12, 2014) was an American guided missile pioneer and a senior NASA manager during the Apollo moon landing program at the Kennedy Space Center (KSC). Responsible for the checkout of all Apollo launch vehicles and spacecraft, he was also involved in every U.S. manned launch from Alan Shepard's Mercury suborbital flight in 1961 through the tenth space shuttle mission (STS-41B) in 1984. During World War II, Donnelly helped develop the U.S. Navy's Bat, the first "smart bomb" in the history of warfare, which his Navy squadron dropped on Japanese ships in Borneo's Balikpapan Harbor in 1945. Biography Donnelly was born March 28, 1923 in Altoona, Pennsylvania, the son of Irish immigrant David Roy Donnelly and Magdalena (née Schreiber) Donnelly, born in Germany. He graduated from Altoona High School in 1940 (and received its Distinguished Alumni Award in 2000). He left to join the Navy in 1942, and completed courses in electronics at Grove City College. He also attended the Navy's electronics and guided missile technical schools.Apollo 11 Lunar Landing Mission Press Kit (July 6, 1968), NASA, Washington, DC, p. 209 Nicknamed "Red" for his hair, Donnelly was stationed at the National Bureau of Standards in Washington, D.C., working in electronics for classified guided ordnance development, including the Bat, at the Navy's National Hydraulic Laboratory. On April 28, 1945, his VPB-109 Squadron of PB4Y-2 Privateer bombers, known as the Bat Squadron,Butler, Dr. Orville "Interview of Mr. Paul Donnelly" (August 23, 2004), The KSC Oral History Program, Kennedy Space Center, Fla. dropped several SWOD-9 Bats, the first fully automatic (radar) guided bombs used in warfare, on Japanese shipping in Borneo's Balikpapan Harbor. The attack sank three ships and destroyed a large oil tank. Donnelly advanced to the rate of chief petty officer and was awarded nine Navy medals. After the war, Donnelly became a Navy civil service employee. He was assigned to aircraft and ordnance testing at the Naval Air Ordnance Test Station at Chincoteague Island, Virginia and the Naval Air Station Patuxent River, Mayland, where he first met Alan Shepard, Pete Conrad, John Young, Jim Lovell and other future astronauts. In 1951, he was awarded an electronic engineer-equivalent degree by the U.S. Civil Service Commission. NASA career Donnelly had worked at the National Hydraulic Laboratory for Hugh L. Dryden, who became NASA deputy administrator in 1958. Dryden recommended Donnelly to Robert R. Gilruth, head of NASA's Space Task Group at Langley, Virginia, who hired him. Gilruth sent Donnelly to Cape Canaveral, Florida in 1959, where he served as a capsule (spacecraft) test conductor for all Project Mercury and Gemini launches. He became chief test conductor for the Manned Spacecraft Center's Florida Operations during the Gemini program, responsible for planning, scheduling and directing all manned spacecraft pre-launch and launch acceptance tests. In 1964, he was named launch operations manager for KSC, with oversight of both spacecraft and launch vehicles; reporting to Rocco Petrone, KSC director of launch operations. rollout at LC-39 on May 20, 1969]] © and T.J. O'Malley in front of Friendship 7 in 1962.]] Donnelly was the launch operations manager on January 27, 1967, when fire swept through the Apollo 1 command module, killing the crew; and served as an observer for the Apollo 204 Review Board's Advisory Group later that year. As launch operations manager in KSC's Test Operations Office during Apollo, he was responsible for the checkout of all manned space vehicles, including boosters and spacecraft, from Apollo 7 in 1968 through the Apollo-Soyuz Test Project in 1975. By 1973, he became associate director, launch operations. In 1976, Donnelly was project manager of Third Century America, a science and technology display at KSC commemorating the U.S. Bicentennial. In 1977, he led the NASA team conducting drop tests of the [[Space Shuttle Enterprise|space shuttle Enterprise]] at the Dryden Flight Research Center, California. Later years In 1978, Donnelly retired from NASA as director, Space Transportation Systems Processing at KSC, and joined United Space Boosters, Inc. as vice president, Field Operations-Florida. The firm was prime contractor for space shuttle solid rocket booster (SRB) assembly, integration, checkout and refurbishment; and for building two SRB recovery ships. He retired from USBI in 1989 at age 65. Donnelly was a trustee and former four-term president of the Missile, Space and Range Pioneers, and a founder and two-term chairman of the board of the Astronauts Memorial Foundation. He received the Lifetime Achievement Award from the National Space Club. Donnelly died on March 12, 2014 in Melbourne, Florida. Family Donnelly married Margaret Mary Boyle in 1944, a nurse who once treated Arthur Godfrey. Their daughters are Penny Martin, Pamela Gene McLeod (Vincent), and Paula Bleakley (McLeod). They have nine grandchildren, Michele Foster, Jackie Nuvy, Christopher Martin, Justin, Nick and Blaise Bleakley; Conor, Kevin and Michael McLeod; and five wonderful great-grandchildren, Austin Nuvy , Amber Nuvy , Cody Nuvy, Caden Martin, Gus Bleakley. He has 12 deceased brothers and sisters. NASA medals Donnelly received six NASA medals, including two Distinguished Service Medals (1973, for his role in the Apollo program; and 1981, for STS-1), three Exceptional Achievement Medals (1969, for Apollo 8; 1969, for Apollo 11; and 1978, for shuttle Approach and Landing Tests), and an Outstanding Leadership Medal (1976, for Third Century America). Notes References *''Apollo 11 Lunar Landing Mission Press Kit'' (July 6, 1968), NASA, Washington, DC, p. 209 * . *Butler, Dr. Orville "Interview of Mr. Paul Donnelly" (August 23, 2004), The KSC Oral History Program, Kennedy Space Center, Fla. * . * * . Category:1923 births Category:2014 deaths Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Weapons scientists and engineers Category:American aerospace engineers Category:NASA people Category:American people of Irish descent Category:People from Altoona, Pennsylvania